


Nevermore

by GreenPhoenix



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's haunted by Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevermore

Joe Carroll is dead, but he’s still whispering secrets in Ryan’s ear.  
Deep, dark secrets of things he loved to do to Claire and Gwen. He never met Gwen but he still purrs of how he likes to mark her with his knife while he fucks her.  
Ryan’s not sober anymore; he just listens to Joe purr his tales of darkness and murder.  
He empties his soul into another bottle.  
“Ryan as I live and breathe..” Joe says.  
“You died.”  
“Bottoms up old friend..”  
“Quoth the raven nevermore..lame last words, Joe.”  
“I forgot to get your approval.”  
“Yeah. “  
“I’ll never leave your side again,” says Joe, pale and ghostly but so alive.  
It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
